failed stories and or chapters
by Dr.End
Summary: exactly what the name suggests, this is all stories or chapters that never saw the light of day because I kinda lost it when writing them


To my reviewer to loves to post my spacing is rubbish this chapter is spaced specifically for you. and now onto the story. As usual I don't own Hellsing or anything else I refrence (the technical if you haven't guessed is the bandit technical from Borderlands 2 with the roadkill paintjob.) such as music but by god I own Edwin Hunter and you can never have him! XD

* * *

Edwin sighed putting away his issued rifle. He'd been cleaning it during the soldiers' training mainly because their shooting was so horrendous it was hard to even watch. Without even looking he'd correct them on things they were doing wrong, they all had bad habits but he was slowly breaking them and once those were gone it'd just be implanting the good habits in their places. Edwin locked the locker before slipping in his earbuds and cranking up One for the Money before slipping on his sword belt and walking into the hallway. No one really knew why he wore an empty sheath on his hip but no one really wanted to ask. Edwin was one scary dude only rivaled by Alucard and Integra in that order.

Edwin was lost in the music paying more attention to the lyrics than where he was going already knowing the house's layout until something strange happened; he bumped into something, something soft... Edwin paused his music and looked up from the floor only to realize that he'd bumped into none other than Seras Victoria; Seras was kind to Edwin seeing as he was the only person who didn't act like a dog in heat around her or belittle her so when she started to get up as usual she noticed a hand reaching out to her offering to help her up. She smiled seeing the usual kind and understanding smile from those beautiful green eyes. "I'm sorry Seras I didn't realize you were coming down. I'll be more careful next time." Edwin grinned helping her up before blanking out his face once again and heading on his way. Seras smiled again, for as kind as he was towards her she could tell much like her he was hiding more than he was letting on and thus she concocted a plan and headed towards the barracks hoping to get a bit of help for her plan.

* * *

5 hours later: 8:32 p.m.

* * *

Edwin sighed sipping on a blood pack laying in the bed of the technical parked in the back of the grounds. He missed his telescope and pool table, it was taking a little longer to get his things here because of Integra insisting to use her own pilots. Suddenly someone pulled a bag over his head and stabbed a needle into his neck and Edwin grinned, reaching for the sheath his shadows poured into the hollow shape forming a blade sharper than any steel blade could be. It was a swept hilt style cutlass made entirely of his shadows and upon the sight his assailants back off, hopefully once the drug kicked in in a few moments it'd dissipate. And as luck would have it it did, once Edwin started to become tired from the "borrowed" chemical agent designed to restrain even Alucard Edwin was out like a light and thus the plan moved onward. Edwin awoke to find himself in a room similar to his own except there was a bed, a table and chairs and a wardrobe. He was sat in a chair unrestrained though with a blood pack in front of him oddly; something was off. Edwin proceeded to get up and examined the bed smelling a familiar scent on it but unable to place it. There was another room as well with the sound of running water coming from it which put Edwin off from opening the door and he was not about to open the wardrobe, captured or not looking at another person's clothes was just... odd. At the sound of the water shutting off though he rushed to sit back in the chair and act as asleep as he could, despite Edwin's near constant alertness he was rather skilled at playing possum. And from out of the opposite room walked... a barely clothed Seras, she'd wrapped herself in her towel and was working on drying her hair only quickly glancing at her "visitor" before grabbing some clothes he'd missed laid on the table and walked back into the bathroom.

Seras had known he was awake how could she not, his scent lingered showing a clear trail around her room for her. It seemed though that while slightly edgy a pervert he was not as he'd not bothered her clothing or her wardrobe... maybe he wasn't just acting but that wasn't her current mission and it'd have to wait for a later date. And so she quickly dressed slipping into her undergarments before throwing on a set of baggy jeans and... a death metal t-shirt? This wasn't hers it was... Edwin's! Seras freaked out, she hadn't realized she'd accidentally received one of Edwin's shirts and without even thinking she'd slipped into it and while she had to admit it was nice for once to not have a skin tight shirt on she knew she shouldn't be wearing it. But with no other alternative at the moment as he was clearly awake by now she decided to roll with it and hope he didn't notice and so dressed in her jeans and Edwin's Rise Against the black market t-shirt she stepped out of her bathroom to see Edwin laying facedown on the table, she had known that Integra had told her the drug was strong and would act much like a hangover but this was ridiculous. Either Edwin wasn't a drinker or the drug was stronger than she thought.

Seras sighed sitting down at the table looking at the groaning man, Pip appeared from a shadowy tendril she'd allowed out and prodded him but he didn't react except to groan. "Seras if you'd wanted to talk to me you could have asked me, drugging me isn't exactly the best idea." He said groaning again before rolling off the table. Seras reacted immediately only to see him sitting on the floor getting ready to get up. She sighed before sitting down again while Edwin got up to sit down in the chair he'd been in to begin with. "So let's start with what you want to know. I know you know how I was turned and you heard the story of how I lost all those close to me so what you want to know is clearly what makes me like am I am, correct?" Edwin rubbed his forehead while Seras shook her head yes. She got why people said he was scary, as kind as Edwin was he gave off waves of violence and death but the longer she was around him the more she realized it was less malicious and more tired like what you'd feel from a war veteran; this man had clearly seen his fair share of violence and that's what she wanted to know. "Well what you're after is much sooner than you'd expect. When I took on my new powers and personality I tried once to meet all of my friends again acting like a foreigner from Romania. It was risky as they knew I loved Romania and the language but it was the only foreign language I could speak and I wanted to try and gain back the friends I'd had for so many years; it worked for a time them often cracking jokes about how similar we were and there were some close calls when it came to them visiting and my furniture but everything went smoothly for a while. When I met back up with Abby things were different, her smell was not that of a human anymore which I hadn't realized at the time and she avoided sunlight and other things I realize now pointed towards a vampire but I ignored it then. She was kind for a time hiding it well until our first full moon, She changed having lost control of her vampiric urges under the light of the moon I watched her kill a civilian right before me. I was forced to kill her and her closest friend Crystal who had turned Abby before I left Nick behind and hid as best I could. I had been forced solely to protect the civilians I couldn't bear see turned into what I was kill two of my friends each with a shot right to the temple." Edwin sighed. "My eyes, you wonder why my eyes are still green. I am not a fully fledged vampire; As my master was killed before I could claim my freedom I am forever a halfling and while I've mastered my powers I cannot ever be considered a true vampire." Edwin leaned back chuckling. "Edwin I could become your master, if I bit you I would become your master and then give you your freedom and unlock the rest of your powers." Seras said eyes shining. "No dice; if either of you were to become my master Integra would be forced by the round table to keep me bound to you or have me killed. Since the binding spell won't be ready for another year or so they can't have a rogue vampire wandering about even a halfling, that's why when I'm presented in." Edwin checked his wrist. "Two hours and 5 minutes I shall be forced to wear a set of Alucard's gloves which are imbued with sealing magic to keep my power locked making me seem like your fledgling." Edwin chuckled at the thought. He'd not removed his fingerless leather gloves since he'd started his journey to protect those he cared for which was not five years ago. Seras was shocked at what he'd told her and was only snapped out of the daze when he got up to leave. "Oh Seras when you're done with it make sure you return my shirt and I'd prefer it washed, it's one of my favorites. If you'd wanted one I could have got you one." Edwin said raising his hand to signal his leave. Walter chuckled as the blonde vampire's shriek racked the house, he knew it was Edwin's shirt but he'd hoped that it might help loosen him up a bit.

Edwin sighed as he removed his coat. He was wearing his usual attire of dark jeans with a graphic t-shirt today was his MegaDeath t-shirt which showcased a skull with a plated bolted over it's eyes and a set of headphone like pieces also bolted on with a chain running over the top of the skull. under that was his heavy body armor that ran down his arms, legs and his chest. His helmet a full head kevlar helmet with a red demon skull faceplate was hung on the wall but he was planning to wear it in. over his normal clothes was his long coat. a military surplus coat with a heavy fur liner it billowed behind him giving him a very demonic look. He wasn't wearing his guns though only leaving the empty pistol holsters on his hips. He had left his two bowie knives tucked away in their back sheaths but his sword sheath, pistol holsters and magazine holders hung empty on his weapons belts. Now this wasn't to say he was unarmed except for his knives in fact Edwin had multiple deringers and even two 380 semi automatic handguns hidden in his coats' multiple hidden pockets and compartments. And so by the time Integra paged him Edwin was on his way up already; helmet secured to the latches on his body armor rigging coat billowing menacingly Edwin ascended to the meeting room and with a little help from Alucard he made a spectacular entrance.

As the room darkened Integra smirked; her new pet had a flair for the theatrical. Suddenly she felt a cold shiver travel down her spind and she saw in the dim light that the other people in the room were rather chilled at the sudden rolling fog and dark ominous presence that had appeared. And then it started. The sound of bells ringing the room seemed to lengthen immeasurably and as a guitar could be heard the doors swung open revealing him. A dark looming figure the fog seemed to radiate off of him rolling around his legs much like it were a living thing. His eyes for the first time ever glowed a brilliant crimson red from the slits of his mask and as he stepped in she was sure she heard more than one person whimper. He was dressed much like a bringer of death, and as the doors closed and the fog slowly dissipated and the lights raised a tiny bit he was a bit more visible. Dressed in black combat pants and black leather combat boots ever present on his feet his shirt while not that morbid still unsettled many of the members, his sword sheath and pistol holsters held what she could tell were shadow copies of his weapons but from their positions no one else could. He'd oddly gotten two more swords; twin katanas he'd strapped in an X over his back which were actually there much to her displeasure but she was sure it had a purpose. His helmet and face though got almost everyone's attention. A full face helmet showing not an ounce of his face except his eyes which peered from behind red tinted lenses put in place where the eye sockets of the skull should have been. There were mesh slits barely visible even up close allowing him to speak. "Sir Integra we take it this is your new vampire?" said one of the older gentleman on the comity who was familiar with Alucard's ominous appearance but she could tell that even he had been slightly un-nerved by Edwin's appearance. "Gentlemen might I introduce Edwin hunter, our newest vampire recruited from the states after a mission there he is trained with blades of all types as well as multiple explosives and firearms. His code name is The Executioner and his first true test shall be this week in two days. A private broadcast of this mission shall be sent to all. We shall send him up against a group of 25 vampires who have killed multiple humans in the area. It shall be a solo mission demonstrating his skills and his alone.

The rest of the meeting went uneventfully and not long after it was time for his first mission. He finished checking his pistols and magazines, he'd be taking two beta mags as well if he needed large amounts of ammo but he doubted it, with a total of 585 rounds on him plus his five different blades he knew he'd be fine. The camera was then mounted to the center of his chest out of direct fire and was turned on before he swung into his technical and drove to the mission point. He had turned on his music before putting on his helmet allowing him to "rock out" as he'd been told while on missions. Arriving at the sight he killed the engine before swinging out and drawing his bowie knives, while he wanted to try his swords it was too close quarters to risk so he'd have to try later if he could force them out of the building. As he entered he was met by four guards which he decapitated quickly kicking the bodies off the door he kicked it in switching to his pistols. He was met with a gory blood bath of dead humans and vampires feasting on them and he grinned behind his mask. "In the name of god impure souls of the living dead shall be vanquished from this Earth, Amen." Edwin quoted the prayer before emptying both magazines into the 30 or so vampires. "Sir Integra it appears that a few of their meals were virgins as such there were 30 vampires in total. Proceeding to burn and clear the evidence." Edwin then proceeded back to his truck grabbed a gas can and a few pounds of tanerite and walked back to the hosue before planting the explosives and emptying the can over the bodies and then walked back to the truck and got in the turret. grabbing the Barrett out of its compartment he loaded the incendiary round he'd brought for this into the breach before closing and locking the bolt. He then proceeded to place a perfect shot into the explosive causing the house to erupt in flames. He then called the fire squad in before putting away the Barrett and heading for the manor. "Edwin your presence has been requested at an emergency round table meeting, you are to return to the manor and stop to collect me before heading to Mr. Penwood's estate." Integra announced over the radio built into the technical's dash. "Yes Sir Integra I read you loud and clear, my ETA is 5 minutes tops. Am I allowed to consider this a matter of importance after collecting you?" Edwin said grinning. "Yes you are apparently we are requested immediately." Integra responded. Edwin cackled before shifting gears and push the pedal towards the floor. In states of emergency as the fastest strongest vehicle Edwin was allowed to turn on the nitros in the technical to reach places much faster than had been previously possible. Edwin came and collected Sir Integra and strapped her into the turret before he turned on the nitros, they arrived at Sir Penwood's estate in 3 minutes. (Author's note: Penwood's estate is roughly 5 hours from the Hellsing Estate.)

"Sir Integra you new vampire must be put down. He is neither safe nor can he be trusted even after binding. he is the most violent creature we have seen even more so than Alucard." Sir Irons steepled his hands glaring at the blood flecked vampire standing still wearing his helmet and gear from the mission. The creature looked much like the man in the iron mask than a human being. While Alucard was unnerving this beast was more on the level of looking one's death in the face or looking at the grim reaper himself. "Sir Irons has a point Sir Integra, this vampire is simply too dangerous to allow live." Sir Penwood sighed. Edwin then started laughing so hard he nearly fell over much to everyone's surprise. "You all see our kind as insects; simple beings of destruction to control. How many of you read my file or know my background." Edwin watched, only Sir Integra raised her hand. "Well since you all are so ignorant I'll inform you. I was a human forced against my will to turn into a vampire and as such lost everyone close to me and as such I took to protecting humans and earned the title of "The Executioner" in the vampire community. I single handedly managed to stop an entire population of vampires from killing a state full of people. You all say I need to die because I enjoy killing creatures who took my life and family from me? Then why don't you all get off your asses and do what I've done for FIVE YEARS now and do it for one night just one and then come back and have me ordered dead. I have, let's see I think it was 6 more missions tonight I think, that lets you all join up in teams of two. And don't expect any of us to help. As leader of the troops I ordered them all to take the day and visit their families. Alucard and Seras are actually out enjoying a movie and I now am going to join them." Edwin removed his helmet revealing his green eyes and blank face. even Sir Irons had to agree Edwin looked rather younger, maybe 20 at most and he looked tired, like a man who'd been fighting his entire life and had yet to be able to sit down and take a break. Edwin then pulled off his coat and his shirt revealing besides his toned chest multiple scars and wounds. His entire body was covered in them long wavy and others sharp and jagged. Many averted their eyes at this point. "These scars I earned defending those I cared for and the human race as a whole. I opted to keep them as a sign to those like you who see my as nothing more than a monster. By this point Seras had appeared along with Alucard who had been summoned by Sir Integra lest Edwin lose it right then and there. Seras was shocked to say the least seeing the scars and Alucard grimly remembered his own history realizing that maybe the two had more in common than he knew. By this point Edwin was replacing his shirt and coat knowing hid point had been made. Once his coat was back on he grabbed his helmet slipping it under his arm. He then drew one of his katanas driving it through the table and then drew the the other one and did the same. "I'd recommend taking them, you'll need them tonight ladies and gentlemen." Edwin then walked out and the sound of the technical turning over was heard followed shortly after by him peeling out and they guessed heading for the manor. Seras after the mission walked down to the basement only to be met with an unbearable noise that seemed to be radiating from Edwin's room, since his things had arrived Edwin could often be found in the room writing on the computer or just sitting listening to music for hours. Tonight was very different, Edwin could be seen sat at the computer playing some sort of game with music cranked to a nearly unbearable level. She walked over behind his chair and watched; Edwin was doing amazingly well playing as a sniper hitting every headshot he made and avoiding nearly every projectile only being caught once or twice by the enemy behind him. HE shortly after though was according to a message "Kicked from server for cheating" which they both knew was false it was simply Edwin's immensely fast hands. Edwin cursed in strangely romanian and then shut off the computer switching the song to Amsterdam a song rather familiar to Seras who remembered when the song launched. Edwin then got up hanging up his coat as he went before removing his shirt and grabbing some sleep pants from the dresser; it was nearly 4 hours before he usually went to sleep usually waiting until the very latest before he went to sleep but it seemed that the events that evening had rattled him. Coming out of the bathroom he tossed his meal at her before turning off the music and hopping into his coffin, she heard soft noises from it most likely growls of anger but little did she know they were sobs of pain.

Seras watched from her cracked door as Edwin trudged back to his room, he'd finished his meeting with Sir Integra and while she had been happy to get the round table off of her for a few Edwin had to be punished; putting forth his own suggestion surprised everyone as he suggested the removal of his meals for 5 days which was agreed upon. Edwin though was happy for this; for the past week or so whenever his meal had appeared Alucard or Seras would often find a slight boost to their meal and while it seemed Edwin wasn't badly affected by it Seras was still worried.

* * *

5 days later

* * *

As Walter entered Edwin's room to give him his meal he instantly noticed the sent of blood and electronics. Edwin was working on his computer and cursing from a bleeding hand that was dripping onto a board of sorts that he'd pulled from the computer. "Oh it's you Walter; give Seras my meal tonight I'm not hungry and I need to finish this." Edwin walked to the bathroom and rustling could be heard before he returned with a bandage around his hand much like a human would do. Walter was dumbfounded, this vampire who for the past week when sent out on missions had killed with a ferocity worse than Alucard was standing here bandaging their wound like a human rather than letting it heal. "Sir Hunter if you do that then your wound shall not properly heal, please eat it shall help with that issue." Walter said holding out the chilled bucket of blood. "It's fine Walter just give her my meal." Edwin sighed before going back to the computer that had been strewn about the table. As Walter headed over to Seras' room he wondered about Edwin, he'd gone without eating for an entire week and then turned down food and he had a sneaking suspicion he'd not been eating much longer than that. He'd have to tell Sir Integra.

As he finished telling Seras the little story as she'd taken a liking in Edwin as more than a friend she suddenly perked up and thought about something. "Walter didn't he state he built his computer? What if we had him build new computers for the whole building? It'd certainly give us a boost in our technological side and it'd give Edwin something to do." Walter was stunned, it was an ingenious idea giving the clearly stressed vampire something to do other than kill. "I shall discuss it with Sir Integra." He said before bowing and leaving. And thus he ended up telling Sir Integra Seras' idea as well as Edwin's odd eating habits. "The idea is appealing his schooling shows quite a lot of skill in computers as well as carpentry oddly enough. I shall have an overall budget created with him for computers and whatever else he suggests. As for his eating we simply have to keep an eye on him, it is impossible to force a vampire to eat if they do not want to." Sir Integra sighed before calling in Edwin, he burst through the doors clearly agitated that he'd been disturbed looking paler than usual but besides that fine. "You called?" "Yes Edwin, you see the building is sorely lacking in the electronic department and we were wondering if you might build systems and anything else we might require, no budget for any of the equipment just try to keep it reasonable." Edwin grinned a sharp toothy grin before spinning on his heels and flying down the stairs.

Two days later and 6 million later the entire building was being refitted with new computers. Sir Integra's was by far the best being a full tower water cooled system with 18TB of storage and a 5TB solid state drive helping with the system's boot speeds, a new monitor keyboard and mouse had also arrived with it. Walter's was next being a mid tower case with black and white trimmings much like his suit, inside was 64gb of memory and 64TB of storage, a sketchpad along with his own keyboard, mouse and monitor had arrived and according to an elegant note left by Edwin the system would help streamline his firearms assembly as a laser cutter was also being shipped in letting his cut pieces with far more accuracy and speed than ever before. Seras was next getting a system unlike anyone else's. A blood red case had been chosen with a custom lit plexiglass panel in which had been laser engraved the Bat that she'd meticulously painted on the tail of the SR-71 which it seemed Edwin had enjoyed. The system also had a nod To pip as all the buttons had been replaced with the base of the casings that had been collected from the soldier's guns that night. And then the server room was discussed, another two days later and one of the servants rooms was gone replaced with a custom server room helping with the house's overall internet connection as well as data storage, four servers had been built oddly enough and while two had been mounted in the house one for the main sections another was mounted for the soldier's use as well as mission reports but the other two were no where to be seen until Alucard complained of construction noise coming from the sub levels. Edwin had mounted the two servers in the bunker and was in the middle of assembling a blast shell for them. "With this all of the company's files and data can be stored despite whatever happens above this is so low it'd take a bunker buster to hit these and even then there's no guarantee these will even be affected, each system is routed to one of the two the right being for the main house and all of the important files you three may need and the other one is troop data, such as who we have working who's active who isn't firearms and ammunition, etc." Edwin finished leaving Sir Integra, Walter and even Alucard dumbfounded. "Basically all of our important data such as troop data and Sir Integra, Walter and Seras' data is all safe should we lose the physical systems or the main server room." At this Sir Integra and Walter seemed to get it but Alucard still didn't seem to get it. "So why pray tell was


End file.
